2moonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Incar Magician
The Incar Order has pledged to uphold the way of The White Lady at any cost. Magicians by trade, The Incar are not a race like The Bagi or The Segnale, but through meditation and diligence, they've learned to tap into the energies the Old Ones used before they left this world. The Incar have used their magical might to control nearly every area of Haran that man inhabits. Fire, Ice, Lightning and vast energies are at their command and there are few who can stand against an Incar Loremaster. The magic they use, however, can be used for good or evil. It is only the disposition of the user that determines whether the skills taught by The White Lady are used for good or ill. ---- Building your Incar Magician: Health build: minimum spirit and strength required to wear a wand and the rest in health. very good for soloing or tanking in deadfront. high health gives alot of defense and shield for pvp. Also, the Incar Magician defies the stereotype that mages are the most fragile. Incar Magicians have the 3rd highest natural defense (by natural I mean, not including factors of upgraded armors) out of all the characters. This build is best for pvp against all classes. Spirit build: Maximizing spirit will highly increase attack damage, but you must consider to put points to health to survive, however, I recommend going Health build, as Incars have terrible defense unless they do, and going spirit is only for damage, leaving you vulnerable in grinding and pvp. Wand or staff? Wand is good to start out as, since your hits are already low so the +5% gems hardly have an effect, and even if they weren't, there aren't many low levels with the 5M-10M required to fortify the staffs. But at higher levels of around 105+, one might consider switching to a staff with that free stat reset that Acclaim grants at the beginning since your hits are at the VERY LEAST 5k, even using health build and 5% of that (using any gem) is 250, and one of those gems is the difference between staff and wand, so that extra 250 is just enough to hit harder than what you would have with the spare 11 points into spirit if you would have gone with the wand. Not to mention, staff looks so much better, o.- Important skills: Energy Mastery - significantly increases defense Mana Force - regenerates mana, reduces the use of mana potions Seize Nimbis - add 2% of defense, only useful at higher levels Magic Power - add magic attack power, only useful at higher levels Urzer Gain - lowers the amount of mana required for skills, also great 1 on 1 Aqua Cricle - the best skill so far, 3 physical hits, dead useful in pvp and pve Imited Flash - extremely powerful hit, useful in pvp and pve, makes you a walking aoe, and makes your lightning hits more powerful, which is why it is sometimes followed by the skill cruelty lightning Elemental Masteries - max them all, without them, your might as well switch raising your strength and using physical attacks Fire - Ice - Lightning: One word, tri-elemental. Go all three, because you already have a TON of skill points leftover with going for only Ice and Lightning, (which is what most Incars do) but why spend your remaining skill points on the skills that you never use in pvp, when you can add some flavor to your hits, with a bit of fire. After all, that fire will be used for every pvp against a segita, ensuring your victory, and you will have more options too, making your hits look flashy 0.- just don't waste your skill points on the low level lightning skills, because you're not going to use them anyways